Después del final
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Han pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido con Eclair Tonnerre.Unos nuevos alumnos llegan a Ouran para cambiarlo todo radicalmente.¿Podrá Tamaki volver a ver a su madre?¿Qué pasará entre él y Haruhi?¿Qué hay del resto del Host Clud?Soy mala resumiendo, XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas¡Hola! este es mi primer fic (tened compasión). Espero que os guste: **

Tres días después de lo ocurrido con Eclair Tonnerre:

Toc, toc, toc.

-Adelante-dijo Eclair. Estaba sentada en una butaca situada en una gran y exquisita habitación.

-Buenos días. Mi tío me dijo que querías verme-dijo una chica entrando en la habitación. Debía de ser unos cinco centímetros más baja que Haruhi, tenía el pelo castaño claro, lacio y largo hasta un poco más de la altura de los hombros, los ojos azul claro opalino, la piel clara, los rasgos afilados y estaba muy delgada. Sujetaba en una mano una gorra azul marino y vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa negra. Tenía dieciséis años.

-Así es. Me he enterado que mañana te vas a Japón.

-Sí. ¿Ocurre algo?

-También se que a partir de entonces vas a estudiar en el instituto Ouran. Quería pedirte un pequeño favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Te presento a mi dama llaves-dijo Eclair señalando a la mujer que se hallaba a su lado. Era rubia y tenía unos brillantes ojos azul oscuro-. Quisiera que a partir de ahora pasara a estar a tu servicio.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Por mí vale. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Es solo que me parece que le iría mejor en Japón. Y he considerado que ya que te acompaña medio mundo, no te importaría sumar a otra persona. ¿O sí, Yukiko?

-No-respondió Yukiko con tranquilidad.

-Me alegro. Quisiera pedirte otro favor. Mándale saludos de mi parte al Host Club.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya te enteraras. En fin. Hasta pronto, Clara.

-Adiós, señorita Eclair.

-Adiós, Eclair.

En cuanto Clara y Yukiko salieron de la habitación, Yukiko se puso la gorra con la visera vuelta y dijo:

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. No quiero que me trates de usted, ni llames ni señorita, ni Minagawa, ni Yukiko-san, ni ninguna de esas variantes. Me llamo Yuki, y no hay más que hablar-dijo con voz imperiosa. Luego dijo amigablemente-. Ahora hablando enserio¿por qué te vas a Japón?

-Es una larga historia.

-¡Genial! Las cortas son un muermo.

-No quisiera aburrirte.

-Yo no me aburro con facilidad.

-Es que… quiero ver a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-A… mi hijo…

Ouran, dos días después, clase de primer año:

-Buenos días, quiero presentarles a los nuevos alumnos-dijo el profesor.

-Yo soy Yukiko Minagawa, encantada-saludó Yuki. Por motivos desconocidos llevaba el uniforme masculino.

-Yo soy Riku Minagawa, el hermano gemelo de Yuki-dijo un chico que estaba a su lado. Le sacaba dos cabezas a su hermana, tenía el pelo negro y despeinado, dándole un toque desenfado, la piel bronceada y la cara alargada. Lo único en que se parecía a Yuki eran los ojos.

-Y yo me llamo Sora Honda-dijo la última chica. Era del tamaño de Haruhi, tenía el pelo rojo, lacio y largo hasta media espalda, recogido en dos coletas bajas, la piel clara, los ojos castaños y cuerpo atlético. También llevaba el uniforme masculino.

Segundo año:

-Hola, mi nombre es Machi Kurosaki-dijo sin expresión alguna en la voz una chica. Era un poco más alta que Haruhi, tenía el pelo negro, lacio y recogido en una cola de caballo, los ojos negros, la piel ligeramente bronceada y llevaba gafas rectangulares sin montura.

-Buenos días, yo soy Soichiro Norikawa-dijo un chico. Era un poco más alto que Machi, tenía el pelo negro peinado a picos y los ojos de un verde pálido.

Tercer año:

-¡Buenos días! Yo soy Kanako Akizuki-saludó con alegría una chica. Era del tamaño de Kyouya, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ondulado y largo, los ojos ámbar y la piel morena.

-Hola, soy Natsuki Takey-dijo una chica con tranquilidad. Era del tamaño de Money, tenía la piel clara, el pelo rubio oscuro, corto hasta altura de la barbilla y con algo de volumen y los ojos grises, aunque era imposible distinguirlo pues llevaba unas gafas negras rectangulares.

Primer año:

-Oye, Kaoru¿qué le habrá pasado a Haruhi?-preguntó Hikaru mirando la mesa vacía.

-No lo sé, faltar no es propio de ella.

-¿Este sitio está libre?-preguntó Yuki.

-Hoy, sí-respondieron los gemelos.

-¡Vale! Ya me las arreglaré mañana.

Dicho esto se sentó. Enfrente de ella se sentó Riku y al lado de Kaoru, Sora.

-Joooooooooo, desde aquí no puedo enterarme que se traen esos dos entre manos. ¡Qué rabia!-exclamó a media voz.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Pues veréis, esos dos se traen algo entre manos¡y no se que es!

-Si tanto te interesa, podrías preguntarlo-le dijo Riku.

-¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

Los mellizos se quedaron callados.

-Te lo decimos cuando lo acabemos-dijo Yuki.

-O la semana que viene-dijo Riku.

-O nunca.

-¡Bien¡He conseguido una pista¡Podéis acabarlo antes de la semana que viene!-exclamó Sora dándose con la derecha un puñetazo en la mano contraria. Riku se estremeció.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso!

-Oh¿es que te dan miedo los puñetazos?-preguntó Hikaru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Los de ella sí!

Hikaru, Kaoru y Yuki estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le preguntó Sora a Yuki.

-¡¡Qué... que… que lo admita!!

Riku miró enfadado a los gemelos.

-¡Vosotros no la conocéis!

-Cierto-apoyó Yuki parando de reír de golpe y poniéndose seria-. Y no os recomiendo que os lo toméis en broma. Cuando se enfada da terror. A mi hermano, claro está.

Hikaru y Kaoru volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-Por cierto¿cómo os llamáis?-preguntó Riku intentado cambiar de tema.

-Kaoru y no se quién-dijo Yuki.

-¿No se quién?-preguntó Hikaru indignado.

-Vaya a nombre-dijo Riku sorprendido.

-Es que cuando hablabais oí su nombre, pero no el tuyo-aclaró Yuki.

-Hikaru. Me llamo Hikaru.

-No se de que te sirve saber su nombre, son idénticos-comentó Sora.

Yuki se encogió de hombros.

-Físicamente, sí, pero supongo que no actuaran ni pensaran exactamente igual, para eso me sirve conocer su nombre.

Los gemelos la miraron sorprendidos.

Al finalizar las clases, Yuki se fue corriendo a un lugar apartado, y llegó hasta enfrente de la tercera aula de música. En cuanto llegó le sonó el móvil.

-Hola, soy Riku, cuanto tiempo, estoy enfrente del despacho de la secretaria-dijo de carrerilla Riku en cuanto Yuki cogió el teléfono.

-Vale, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

-No, hay un problema. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Y yo que se! Pregunta por un rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Pero tú sabes cuantos rubios de ojos azules habrá seguramente en esta escuela? Necesito un nombre, y a ser posible un apellido.

-Ummm… empezaba por Ta. ¿Takeshi?

-No.

-¿Tatsuki?

-No

-¿Takeushi?

-No.

-¡Takey!

-¡No!

-Tamaki, deja de hacer el idiota-oyó que decía alguien al final del pasillo.

-¡Tamaki!-exclamó Yuki-. ¿Tamaki?-se dio la vuelta-¡Tamaki!-dijo señalándolo.

-¿Eh¿Me buscabas?-preguntó Tamaki.

Momentos antes:

-¡¡¿¿Qué¿Mi hija no ha venido¡Tenemos que avisar a la policía, al FBI, a…-gritó Tamaki en cuanto los gemelos le comunicaron la noticia.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, llamé a Ranka hace un rato y me dijo que Haruhi tenía un poco de fiebre, pero que si guardaba cama se le pasaría-lo tranquilizó Kyouya.

-¿Está enferma¡Tengo que ir a cuidarla!

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando se terminen las actividades de Host Club de hoy.

-¡Pero Kyouya!

-Tamaki, deja de hacer el idiota.

-¡Tamaki!-oyeron que exclamaba alguien al final del pasillo-. ¿Tamaki?-una chica se dio la vuelta y en cuanto vio a Tamaki lo señaló-. ¡Tamaki!

-¿Eh¿Me buscabas?

-Sí, sí, es Tamaki, pero no hace falta que lo repitas tantas veces-le dijo Riku a Yuki.

-Ven ahora mismo a la tercera aula de música y recuérdame que la próxima vez que quiera hacer una buena obra le de dinero a los pobres-susurró atropelladamente Yuki.

-Vale, pero será predicar en el desierto.

Dicho esto colgó.

-Ehhhhh…-fue lo único que Yuki pudo decir mientras miraba al Host club, aún con el móvil en la mano-. Esto… verás, yo… yo solo… ehhh…

-Si vas a terminar de decirlo hoy, dínoslo, si no ya quedaremos mañana-le dijo Kyouya.

-¿Tú conoces al señor?-preguntaron Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no, pero sí, pero no lo se, quiero decir que no estoy segura, o sea que…

-¡Ahhh¡Tamaki!-gritó Riku en cuanto llegó-. ¡Felicidades Yuki¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Yuki empezó a caminar hacia él a ritmo pausado. Cuando llegó a donde él estaba, le cogió tranquilamente el cuello de la camisa y con un brusco movimiento hizo que quedara a su altura.

-¡¿Pero tú estás tonto o practicas¡Imbécil¡Cabeza de chorlito¡Cerebro tuerca¡So burro!-le gritó. Luego lo soltó con un movimiento tan brusco que hizo que se diera contra el suelo-. ¿Cómo que qué hacemos¡Nada¡El plan era esperar hasta la fiesta de mañana¡Pero tú tenías que demostrar tu coeficiente intelectual, que por cierto, brilla por su ausencia!

-¿Entones por qué teníamos que averiguar en que grupo estaba?

-¡Por el plan B¡Pero si fuiste tú el que lo propuso!

-¡Es verdad¡Lo había olvidado! Pero, si ya hemos descubierto el pastel¿qué hacemos?

-Ni idea. ¿Crees que colará esperar hasta mañana?-preguntó Yuki con inocencia.

Llegados a este punto Hikaru y Kaoru se desternillaban de la risa. Tamaki tenía una enorme colección de signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-¡Yuki, Riku, socorro!-gritó Soichiro apareciendo de golpe.

-¡Yo lo machaco¡Lo descuartizo¡Lo dejo como para recoger con cucharita!-los gritos de Sora resonaban desde un lugar cercano.

-Eso, tú, encima, ensucia una cuchara, que no te ha hecho nada. Esta juventud de hoy en día-oyeron que decía Natsuki.

-Nat, pero si solo es dos años menor que tú-replicaba Kanako.

-¿Tú machacarme a mí¡Eso lo veríamos, pero yo no peleo con mujeres!

-¿Ese no es…-preguntaron los gemelos.

-…Chika-chan?-completó Money confundido. Llegados a este punto el Host club, Riku, Yuki y Soichiro fueron corriendo al lugar de los hechos.

-¡Lo mato¡Lo entierro vivo¡Lo lapido¡Lo hago pedazos con mis propias manos y se lo doy de cena a los cocodrilos!-gritó Sora.

-¿Y ahora qué te han hecho los pobre cocodrilos para que quieras intoxicarlos?-preguntó Nat.

En el piso de abajo, Kanako sujetaba a duras penas a Sora, que intentaba alcanzar como fuera a Chika, a quien Nat tenía inmovilizado a un par de metros de allí. Tenía un ojo morado y le sangraba el labio.

-¡Nat, pero se supone que tienes que mantenerlo alejado de esta bestia!-protestó Kanako.

-Ya, pero es que Sora me cae mejor.

Yuki avanzó tranquilamente hacia la pelea. Miró detenida y tranquilamente a Sora y luego avanzó hasta Chika.

-¡¿Cómo qué tú no peleas con mujeres¡Para que te enteres yo podría ganarte con el dedo meñique y los ojos cerrados¡Imbécil!-chilló emprendiéndola a paradas con Chika. Riku miró significativamente a Soichiro.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pedirle ayuda precisamente a ella?-le preguntó como quien pregunta qué hora es.

-Perdón, es que Machi se fue.

Mori avanzó, cogió a Yuki por los hombros y la puso al lado de Riku.

-De pronto me ha dado complejo de mobiliario-comentó, ya tranquila-. Por cierto¿qué ha pasado?

-Es que Sora quería conocer al capitán del club de kárate, y…-empezó a explicar Soichiro.

-… para variar…-continuó Kanako que seguía sujetando a Sora.

-Le ha desafiado a suelo¿no?-acabó Riku.

Soichiro asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A duelo?-preguntaron Tamaki, Money, Hikaru y Kaoru.

Los dos últimos empezaron a troncharse de la risa.

-Y cuando le ha dicho que él no peleaba con mujeres…

-Le han entrado unas irresistibles ganas de regalarle un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al cementerio-completó Nat.

-Hikaru y Kaoru se pusieron a examinar a Chika, después de que Mori hubiera logrado que Nat lo soltara (solo tuvo que pedírselo)

-Lo que no entiendo es que haya logrado darle en el ojo-dijeron.

-Bueno, cuando se cabrea se vuelve muy rápida-explicaron los mellizos.

-¿Y cómo pudo Natsuki-chan inmovilizarlo?-preguntó Money dulcemente.

-Está acostumbrada-volvieron a responder los mellizos.

-Ejem. Perdonad, pero¿habéis visto a Tamaki?-preguntó Kyouya.

-¡Sí!-respondió Kanako (todavía seguía sujetando a Sora, pese a que se había tranquilizado un poco)-. En cuanto ha visto que la cosa se tranquilizaba se ha ido sigilosamente. Andando de puntillas y todo.

-¡No es justo, seguro que el señor se ha ido a ver a Haruhi!-protestaron los gemelos.

-¿Haruhi?-preguntó Yuki.

-¿Haruhi-chan?-preguntó Riku.

-¿Haruhi-san?-preguntó Soichiro.

-¿Haru-chan?-preguntó Kanako.

-¿Haru?-preguntó Nat.

-¿Vosotros conocéis a Haruhi?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

**Notas finales: bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad comentarios si queréis que la continue. También se aceptan críticas (preferiblemente constructivas), sugerencias y cualquier cosa que se os ocurra. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Conversaciones

**Notas: bueno, aquí está el segundo cap. Espero que os guste:**

Machi llamó al timbre. Unos instantes después, Haruhi le abrió la puerta. Estaba como siempre, aunque un poco pálida.

-Hola, Fujioka-chan, cuanto tiempo-saludó Machi sonriente. Su actitud era completamente distinta a la que tenía en Ouran.

-¿Machi?-preguntó Haruhi sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Y con el uniforme de Ouran?

-Bueno, ahora mismo te estoy visitando porque me he enterado que estabas enferma, y a partir de hoy estudio en Ouran. Pero como veo que aún no estás bien del todo, tú te vas a descansar mientras yo te preparo una sopa. Andando.

-No hace falta, estoy bien. ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enferma?-preguntó Haruhi sentándose mientras Machi buscaba algo en la despensa.

-Oí a unas cuantas chicas de clase hablar de un tal Host Club, y me enteré que haciéndote pasar por un chico formabas parte de él. También averigüé que el club lo había fundado Tamaki Sou con ayuda de Kyouya Otori, que por cierto están en mi clase. Nada más llegar me había dado cuenta de Sou era un completo idiota, aunque bastante guapo, por cierto, así que deduje que la mejor fuente de información era Otori. Me acerqué a él por casualidad en el descanso y le oí hablar con Ranka.

Haruhi la escuchaba con una gotita en la nuca. "Es como hablar con la versión femenina de Kyouya-sempai" pensó.

-Seguramente te preguntarás qué hago en Japón.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Muy fácil¿has oído hablar de Ryosuke Minagawa? Es un empresario muy influyente debido a que su compañía se centra en los medios de comunicación, aunque también en la educación. El problema es que tiene sesenta años, es viudo y sin hijos, sin hermanos, ni sobrinos. El caso es que ha adoptado a Riku y a Yuki. Y como dice que los demás tenemos "talento" se ha adjudicado nuestra custodia.

-¿Entonces estáis todos en Japón?

-Todos… lo que se dice todos… falta Naru. Murió en un accidente hace casi cuatro semanas-dijo con voz triste. Luego recuperó la sonrisa-. Y a estas alturas no me parece justo deprimirte a ti también, además, cuando nos conocimos acababas de comenzar Ouran, y solo salimos juntos a divertirnos la semana que estuvimos nosotros de vacaciones. Y no hemos podido mantener el contacto desde entonces.

-Machi-san-cortó Haruhi-. Eso no significa nada.

-Lo sé.

-¡¡Haruhi!!-gritó Tamaki desde un punto cercano. Un instante después se abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Estás bien¿Necesitas un médico¡No te preocupes, papá esta aquí!

-Sempai…

-¿Sí?-preguntó Tamaki ilusionado.

-Largo.

Tamaki se quedó se piedra (literalmente, y de forma bastante cómica) y se fue al rincón a plantar setas.

-En fin, Fujioka-chan, tu caldo. Que te mejores. Ya nos veremos, si te recuperas, claro está. Y si no, invítame al entierro. Adiós-dijo Machi sin ninguna expresión en la voz tendiéndole un cuenco a Haruhi y largándose.

"A esto a lo que yo llamo cambio radical" pensó Haruhi.

-¿Entierro?-preguntó Tamaki escandalizado.

-Era broma, Tamaki-sempai.

-¿Vosotras os conocéis?

-Más o menos-respondió Haruhi probando la sopa-. Nos hemos visto, y como se enteró de que estaba enferma vino a verme.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Tamaki.

-No te preocupes, sempai.

-¡No me llames sempai cuando estemos solos!

-¿Y cómo te llamo?

Haruhi se terminó la sopa con tranquilidad mientras Tamaki meditaba profundamente en el rincón.

Instituto Ouran. Cartel: el Host Club cierra hoy.

-Vaya, así que de eso conocéis a Haruhi-concluyó Hikaru. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa comiendo pastel (para variar)

-Ajá-concluyó Riku.

Yuki estaba pensativa.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Mmmm… ¡Ya me acuerdo!-dijo de pronto.

-¿De qué?-inquirió Nat distraídamente.

-¡De lo que os tenía que decir¡La última vez que la vi Eclair me pidió que le mandara saludos al Host Club! Un momento… ¿vosotros conocéis a Eclair?

-Sí-murmuraron entre dientes los gemelos.

-La conocimos hace unos días-explicó Honey.

Mori asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes, cuando hablabais de Tamaki, dijiste algo de una fiesta. ¿Te referías a la que da mañana la corporación Sou para celebrar su aniversario?-inquirió Kyouya de improviso.

-¿Otori-sama, no? Lamentablemente, si te respondiera arruinaría la sorpresa¿no crees?

-Así que si tiene algo que ver con Tama-chan-dijo Honey.

-¡Je¿Qué coeficiente intelectual brilla ahora por su ausencia, hermanita?-preguntó Riku de forma burlona. Yuki miró a ambos lados pensativa.

-El tuyo, es el único que falta.

-¡Serás…!

-¿Pero vosotros de verdad sois mellizos? Os lleváis como el perro y el gato-comentó Hikaru.

-¿Nosotros¿Eso crees?-preguntaron los mellizos maliciosamente y poniéndose espalda con espalda en actitud desafiante y con chulería.

-La verdad es que eso parece a simple vista, sí. Pero son inseparables, y no los he visto peleados en toda su vida-explicó Kanako.

-¿Algún problema, Hikaru-san?-preguntó Yuki.

-No, es solo que… ¿cómo sabes quién soy?

-El pelo, me he fijado que esta mañana lo llevabas peinado hacia la izquierda y el tono de voz. Elemental, mi querido Hikaru-san.

-Oye¿y de verdad no vais a decirnos qué pasa con Tama-chan?-preguntó Honey poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Que mono… -murmuró Kanako.

-No-respondieron los mellizos. Yuki hizo un gesto raro, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-¿Llamarlo Tamaki-sempai suena muy serio, no? Es que me parece que no le pega.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kyouya.

-No se, con su nombre suena muy serio.

-¿Y qué le pega?

Yuki puso cara pensativa.

-¡Tama-chan-sempai!

Salvo Riku, Mori, Honey y Nat, todos se cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

-Vale, por mí podéis opinar misa, pero que conste que le pega más y que no os pienso contar qué tenemos que ver con él-dijo resentida. Luego miró el reloj-. ¡Maldita sea¡Llegamos tarde!-le gritó a Riku.

-¡Es verdad!

Y en visto y no visto los dos desaparecieron.

-¡Yo me quedo con su pastel!-gritó Honey.

-¡Ni hablar¡Soy yo la que los tengo que aguantar a diario, yo me como el pastel!-protestó Nat.

Tras la intervención de Mori y Kanako consiguieron que Nat se quedara con el de Riku y Honey con el de Yuki (que conste que antes de llegar a este acuerdo discutieron Nat y Honey discutieron todo lo que quisieron y más)

Casa de Haruhi:

Haruhi, al ver que habían pasado ya quince minutos y Tamaki no soltaba prenda, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

-¿Pero tanto importa como te llame?

-¡Sí¡No puedo soportar que a los idiotas de Hikaru y Kaoru los trates como a amigos y a mi como a tu sempai!-dijo con actitud infantil.

-Es que eres mi sempai.

Tamaki se ensombreció.

-De acuerdo, si tanto quieres que trate igual que a Hikaru y Kaoru, lo haré.

Tamaki se puso serio de golpe. Luego sonrió de forma dulce.

-No, no quiero ser igual que esos dos.

-Pues a ver si te aclaras.

-Haruhi… yo no quiero que me veas de la misma forma que a Hikaru y Kaoru. Yo quiero…

-¡Haruhi¡Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó Ranka entrando. Luego se fijó en Tamaki-. ¡Tú¿Qué haces aquí, y quien te crees que eres para lanzarle miradas tiernas a MÍ hija?-le gritó amenazándole con el puño.

**Gabe logan: me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero ¿más específica con qué exactamente? **

**Notas finales¿qué os ha parecido? ****basicamente, os digo lo mismo que la otra vez, dejad un comentario si kereis q lo continue. Además de Críticas, dudas, sugerencias, chistes y cualquier cosa q me queráis decir. Nos leemos! **


End file.
